Happy Halloween
by Legolas Anime Luver
Summary: A normal Halloween party is under way, until a mysterious coffin is found. Who brought it and exactly what is it's real purpose?


HALLOWEEN MIX-UP

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything but this story.

Chibi Trunks: 8, Gohan: 18, Goten: 7, Trunks: 24

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chibi Trunks was very excited. His dad and mom were holding a Halloween gala. The house was decorated like a haunted mansion, and everyone was coming over!

He giggled as he put on his outfit and started to add his touchups. Using his makeup added just the right effects.

"Just wait Goten I'm going to scare you to death." Trunks said as he made sure he had everything then looked in the mirror "YAAH!", and jumped three feet off the ground and was caught in a pair of strong arms.

"If you're going to make it a habit of talking to yourself, you might as well talk to me." Future Trunks said cheekily who was punched on his left cheek as soon as he was finished talking.

"You didn't dress in a costume." Chibi as he turned his head in disapproval.

"What did you expect Kid? You called me at the last minute." Future Trunks said having not felt the kid's punch.

"Oh come on, I just figured out how to talk to you telepathically through time!" Chibi as he crossed his arms defiantly but then thought aloud, "In all honesty…I wasn't expecting a response, especially from myself, it was just a theory that I thought up…I wish mom had told me about you earlier, it sure would have saved me from the heart attack…."

POW!!

"Ouch, what did you do that for?!" Chibi shouted looking up at Mirai who had dropped him.

"Now you know I'm for real, right?" Mirai said smiling down at his little self with a brotherly grin which was returned with a half-hearted glare.

"Come on, let's get you a costume." Chibi as he jumped on to his feet, grabbed Mirai's hand and flew out the door, now filled with reassurance that this Halloween was definitely going to be the best.

………..

………..

Vegeta made sure his crown was set just right and smirked. He then adjusted his cloak and then his belt.

He made sure he had his effects, and walked down the stairs and noticed a strange looking door. Vegeta just looked at it sensing something was off about this door.

Touching it he noticed the door was pretty smooth, for the hell of it he knocked.

Nothing happened, and so he turned and took one step away when he heard a loud SLAM!

The door suddenly swung open, Vegeta rolled his eyes and went inside, 'Must be the Brat's idea of a good scare for Kakkarot's youngest spawn.'

Suddenly the door rose, slamming shut.

"BRAT! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Vegeta shouted as he banged his fists on the door.

Vegeta moved his hand around, pushed, and shoved against the door, and noticed it wouldn't budge. He then stepped back- the ground disappeared, and he swore he could see little bats fly up from his feet swirling around him up until they went around his head. Vegeta tried to slap them away, but then realized it was useless because he was falling in to nothingness.

…………..

…………..

Bulma welcomed Goku, ChiChi, Gohan, and Goten as they popped in using Goku's Instant Transmission.

Goku walked up the driveway admiring the décor, he noticed the hanging bats, the hidden ghouls who popped out when you walked by, the glowing pumpkins, the huge cobwebs filled with spiders, and the skeletons hanging on the walls. Fake dead trees stood on the lawn with coffins on the ground around them, with popping zombies and ghouls coming out of the graves and behind the tombstones.

Entering the house, the huge table filled with food and snacks caught his eye, as he made his way to it with Goten on his shoulders.

Gohan noticed that Vegeta oddly wasn't around and figured he was still fixing himself up, when he saw that there was an odd figure in the hallway to his right-leading out of the living room.

Entering the hallway, he walked up to the box that looked to him like a brown coffin, sighing and waiting for anything-with Chibi Trunks you could never be too careful-and knocked on it.

He then realized their was no answer, and touched it wondering what the trigger was for the "trick," when suddenly the door opened and he fell straight through it hearing it shut behind him.

………

………

Piccolo had been drinking some water when he felt Gohan's chi disappeared, walking in his usual outfit with his cloak billowing behind him, HE went straight to where he had sensed it last, and stared at the coffin.

He noticed nothing was unusual about it.

'Alright what is this? Some type of joke?' Piccolo not seeing anything funny about it went and pushed it, it leaned back.

POW!

Piccolo held his nose and glared at it, his face burning red as it stood its ground. He felt his nose wasn't broken, and grabbed the door with his right hand knowing that when slammed it open he would see Chibi Trunks.….at least that was the plan.

The door didn't budge. He wondered what it was made out of as he started touching the door and noticed there were absolutely no marks on it.

'Not even a scratch!' Piccolo thought when suddenly the door dropped and Piccolo was caught off guard by a bunch of bats, and felt somehow magnetized by them. He felt himself being carried on the wind of their wing, and somehow wound up tumbling in to the never ending darkness.

……….

……….

"PICCOLO!" Goku as he ran up to the coffin door that shut behind him, as he tried to go and help his Namekian friend. "Hmmm, must be a prank. Alright Trunks come on out of there." Goku said in his light, cheerful tone that he is known for.

Trunks never came out and Piccolo never returned.

Goku then sensed that Piccolo's chi had somehow disappeared.

"Huh? Is there a switch? Nope. Let's see…. a handle? No. Okay so let's see how about….oh I know! There has to be a sensor!" Goku wondered as he looked at the door to the coffin placing his hand here and there to find the handle or switch, now really wanting to know what the joke was and trying his best to activate the door, so he could be a part of it too.

He walked past the door both ways, then up to it, and then tried to step on the "switch" by slowly shuffling his feet, and then pouted.

"Nothing! Oh come on at least give me a clue! Pleeease?" Goku looking at the coffin door with his hands clasped together as if he was saying a prayer. "Oh fine be like that! I'm certain there is a way to open you up though and I'm gonna find out!"

Goku then backed up to the other end of the hallway and ran towards it, "If it won't open guess I'll have to make my way through."

He then ran in to it, and happily felt it give way and happily shouted in excitement as he fell in to the never ending darkness. "Huh, oh wow!! I didn't know I would have company! This is great! Thanks guys!" Goku said as he feel with his exciting pure heart big grin and flapping his arms like bird wings since he felt as light as a feather, until he gasped in shock.

"OH NO! I FORGOT TO LEAVE A NOTE FOR CHICHI!"

…….

…….

"How about this?" Chibi asked as he walked up the step-stool and covered his future self's shoulders with a red cloak.

"Hmmm, I don't oh hey wait a second! Quick Chibi! Go get me Grandpa's old white kimono that he doesn't wear!" Future Trunks said grabbing the red cloak, he then used Goku's Instant Transmission to enter his parent's room and use his mother's sewing machine and table to fix the red cloak in to what he wanted. In no time, Chibi found his future self who was now looking at a bunch of bottles

Chibi soon returned wondering as his future self dressed, what his future self was going to be. "It's going to take me awhile to get ready so why don't you hunt down your friend Goten?"

"Well, okay…but can't you give me a hint?" Chibi as he looked at his future self who shook his head as he shut the door behind Chibi, leaving his kid self to wonder.

………

……...

Chibi smirked as he saw his prey in the distance staring at a weird looking decoration. Smiling he walked up silently up the stairs behind him, and opened up his water bottle where his dry ice had been stored with water and threw it on the ground.

The bottle broke on impact making the entire hallway-with use of the AC that was on, completely covered in fog.

"Huh? What's going on?" Goten as he looked around with his mask in hand.

"HYAAAA!" Trunks said as he jumped down from the stairs, with his sword raised above him.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Goten screamed as he saw this gigantic figure coming down at him making him land on his butt. Then immediately felt Trunks chi. "THAT WAS MEAN TRUNKS!"

"Well duh! It is Halloween you know!" Trunks as he sheathed his sword.

"Wow your outfit really is cool Trunks! What are you?" Goten as he admired the silk black wristbands of his best friend.

"Who else? Shinken Himura!" Trunks said dressed completely in his blue attire with matching wristbands and his hair grown out and dyed red and even styled perfectly right.

Goten who knew he was a fan of Rurouni Kenshin shook his head, "Trunks is that a real sword?"

Trunks saw that Goten was dressed up as the blue Power Ranger and sweat dropped.

"Yeah, Mom said I wasn't ready to train with Tapion's Sword so she got me this beginner's sword a week ago. I take it your mom made that costume?" Trunks asked and saw his friend who nodded showing ecstatically that he loved his costume by posing. "You look alright too." Trunks managed to say when he heard his mom's voice, "Come on I heard my mom saying that Krillen just arrived."

"Hey Trunks before we go, what is this?" Goten pointing to the coffin.

"uh…I have no idea, I thought my mom just bought it and put it there. Why?" Trunks as he looked at the coffin.

"Well my dad just fell in." Goten as he saw his friend just stare at the décor.

"Are you serious Goten?" Trunks as he turned from the coffin to his friend who nodded.

"I saw it!" Goten said using a couple of minutes to explain, and dramatically acting out what happened without touching the coffin.

There was a minute of pregnant pause.

"…Exactly how much candy have you eaten Goten?" Trunks asked in all seriousness, seeing his friend get red in his face, he knew he had made him a bit upset.

"None! I'm telling you Trunks! This thing ate my dad AND IT SWALLOWED HIM WHOLE!" Goten shouted as Bulma, ChiChi, and Krillen entered the hallway.

"What's going on?" Bulma after she took a picture of Trunks and Goten. Goten was pointing his finger at the coffin as Chibi Trunks stared at him dully with his arms crossed, standing in front of the coffin that she figured Vegeta bought

"Goten thinks this _swallowed_ Goku whole." Trunks said rolling his eyes showing his mother he really didn't believe it.

"Oh I doubt that, Vegeta's been talking about pranking Goku today, so I think Vegeta bought this." Bulma as she approached the coffin.

Suddenly the door swung open as Goku and Vegeta fell out of it-together landing next to each other with their hair completely messed up, followed shortly by Gohan and Piccolo-Piccolo unfortunately lost his cloak somehow, and landed on top of Gohan.

Goten was happy his dad and brother was back….

Bulma took a picture for blackmail…..

ChiChi was freaked out….

Krillen was in complete shock…

And Chibi Trunks was eager to hear their explanations….

…….

…….

Master Roshi, Puar, Oolong, Yamcha, and Tien, were standing around talking and eating the desserts, when Chibi Trunks came running in to the living room and run straight up to Future Trunks who had just put _The Nightmare Before Christmas _DVD in to the player.

"TRUNKS! DAD JUST CAME OUT OF THE CLOSET WITH GOKU!"

Trunks who was dressed as 'Batousai the Manslayer' from Rurouni Kenshin- on purpose to keep in theme with his hikari, who he knew would love that he was the future self of the character his Chibi was, smiled down happy that his theory was indeed correct when he sensed excitement and happiness rolling off in tidal waves. Of course that was until his mind digested what his Chibi just announced.

He sensed his Chibi knew that he was in his SSJ 5 form to keep his hair color and the spikes just right, along with his golden eyes. Of course the fact that he had remodeled his sword to be a 3'6" long Japanese katana was just ironic.

"Wait. What?" Trunks asked wondering if he had heard right and looked down through his bangs down at Chibi who had an admiring smile and a in-awe air around him. Chibi thinking his future self was wondering why he was gawking at him immediately spoke up.

"You look so great!! The hair is perfect, and that shirt isn't that the cloak I gave you and how did you use the kimono- oh you made them the pants. That's so cool! Oh wow, you even did the scar just right-wait how did you do that and oh wow you even made the top perfect-even the sleeves." Chibi as he babbled on and on not noticing the confused look on his future self's face.

Krillen suddenly stopped talking to the guys sensing something he hadn't felt since the planet Namek-his deep set fear of Vegeta's power and the level it get's when his fury was about to be unleashed.

The door to the living room slammed open and sure enough the Prince was surrounded an aura of deep fury.

"WHO BROUGHT THAT DAMN COFFIN!?" Vegeta as he stomped in to the room with Goku just slightly behind him and the others following them. He stopped dead at the sight of the red headed Samurai in complete shock "DAMN YOU BOY! You're the one responsible, aren't you!? I should have known it. PREPARE TO DIE!"

Everyone looked at the red headed Samurai, "Father, what's this business about a coffin?"

TBC….

**NOTES: The SSJ5 form I mentioned is the one supposedly claimed by the creators of Dragonball AF, if you want to look it up on a search sight, click on images and input **_**SSJ 5 DB AF**_**, and look for Future Trunks having long red, straight hair and wearing a long emerald trench coat. **

LegolasAnimeLuver: Happy Halloween!


End file.
